ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Juryrigg
Jury Rigg is the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species. In Ahmad 15 and most of Ahmad's other works, he is a Mosalihateymkhareb (Being a play on transliterated words "Mosalihatey", and "mkhareb", in informal Arabic, meaning Fixer and Breaker respectively) from an unknown planet. In the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 DVD, the special features state that he is a Planchakule (Note: the U is supposed to have to dots). Appearance Jury Rigg is a small, red, devil-like alien who bears a close resemblance to a Gremlin/imp. He is very small, as when he was next to Gwen he was almost as big as her head, excluding the tail. He also seems to be a little taller than Grey Matter, but smaller than Upchuck. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Jury Rigg now wears an aviator's outfit which comes with an ascot. He looks more red. He now has pupils. His ears are now spiked and his nose is bigger. He also has a spike on his chin and one near each of his eyes. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his waist. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, except for a green ascot, and he wears the Omnimatrix IV on his aviator's hat. Negative Jury Rigg has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with a paler red to his skin, and a black and red suit. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his ''Omniverse appearance but suit colors are reversed, smaller spikes on head, no ascot and the Omnitrix is on the chest. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Omniverse appearance. Powers and Abilities Jury Rigg can break or fix machinery at very fast rates. His strong desire to break rather than fix makes him difficult to control. However this was soon solved when he gained a bit of control allowing him to fix. Weakness His powers can go out of control, due to his strong desire to destroy machinery. This was solved when he managed to control himself, repairing machinery instead of destroying it. Ken 10: The Adventure Begins He is first used in Ken 10: The Cybot Factory, when he reporgramed the cybots. Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but without his aviator cap. He appears in Malware Lives! to destroy Malware's evolving machine and rebuild it into a laser cannon. Ben 10: Superverse Jury Rigg will be in Ben 10: Superverse but he will not be used by Ben on his first re-appearence. Pyke 10:Ultimate Battle His look is the same in Ultimate Alien. History He make his Ultimate Battle debut in A lot of more Things Change:Part 1 *He fixed Leoj's ship to go in the Orange Offenders academy. *Later,he was used to fight Aggregor,but he was defeated by him. *Later,he defeated Aggregor by using his fixed laser ray with the help of Haplor. In A lot of more Things Change:Part 2 *He is jumping on the buildings until he was attacked by Aggregor. *Later,he return to fix Paradox'sTime Machine. In Map of Uninfinity *He failed to defeat Vilgax. In Aqua Blue *He was defeated by Bivalvan. *Later,he scared the guards to escape the Court. *And later,he made a cameo and he was seen defated a lot of Orange Offenders ,along with Bivalvan. He return in Prisoners *He was scared by Psyphon. *Leter,he defeated Prisoner 775. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Jury Rigg in Let War Commence, Pt 2 to create a robot that is made of the remains of Vilgax's drones. This looked very similar to the one he made with the Mechaneers, but it was much larger. He uses an atomic dissipator to completely obliterate Vilgax's large robot. Albedo first uses Jury Rigg in Swapped to construct a prison for Kevin (who was in Ben's body) as Rath. He is voiced by Bumper Robinson (for Ben), and Dee Bradley Baker (for Albedo). Appearances *Frankenstein's Experiment (first appearance) *Friend of My Enemy Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 2 (first re-appearance) *Technologically Sound *Swapped (by Albedo) Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Brain Drain (first re-appearance) The Adventures of Crimson Jury Rigg has a backpack, goggles and red fur. he is portrayed by Jimmy Vee. Gallery jury rigg.png|Noah 10 Jury Rigg vs. Upgrade.png|Upgrade vs Jury Rigg by UH Cannonrigg.png|jury rigg haywire with cannon bolt Chris 12 Jury Rigg.png|Chris as Jury Rigg infected jury rigg.png|Infected jury rigg Unleashed Jury Rigg..png|Rex Forte As Unleashed Jury Rigg|link=Unleashed Jury Rigg Jurry Rigg.png|Render of jury rigg from gone fishin' 'Lil Devil.png|Bryce as Jury Rigg in B10UH/BBO Jury Rigg JSXS.png|Jury Rigg in John Smith 10: Spacewalker BTE Jury Rigg.png|Jury Rigg in BTE BTDW Jury Rigg.png|Jury Rigg in BTDW Jury Rigg Ben 10 Omni.PNG Unbound Jury Rigg for Edds.png Ultimate Jury Rigg-0.png Austen 104 as juryrigg.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensJuryRigg.png Black Jury Rigg For Cannonboy .jpg Jury.png Jury rigg ov pose.png Jury Rigg Intro.png